Hanna, angry no more
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Marin is not weak. She is a cool girl, but everything she's been through has been psychologically hard for her and it's made her short-tempered and a bit less social than she usually is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Hanna, angry no more**

**Hanna Marin is not weak. She is a cool girl, but everything she's been through has been psychologically hard for her and it's made her short-tempered and a bit less social than she usually is.**

On this day, Hanna enter Doctor Anne Sullivan's office. Why? Because a few days ago, Hanna got a letter from Doctor Sullivan who says that she wants Hanna to get some therapy to deal with all the psychological stress that is a result of the whole thing with -A as well as all the other hard things in Hanna's life.

"Hanna, welcome. Please have a seat and tell me a bit about what's going on." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Uh, sorry, but who's idea was it for me to come here? Spencer's behind this, isn't she? So typical. As soon as little Hanna-Boo is not acting normal, Spencer thinks that something's totally wrong." says Hanna.

"Spencer has nothing to do with this. Actually it was Caleb who told me that you are not yourself these days and he thought some therapy might be good for you and I agree." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Seriosuly? Doesn't sound like Caleb to me." says Hanna.

"Let's begin at the beginning. How long ago did you stop being the sweet nice Hanna that your friends know and like?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Hmm, couple months ago I guess. Like give or take a few days." says Hanna.

"And what happened a couple months ago? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Alison had returned shortly before and then came the death of Mona and more shit from -A..." says Hanna. "In my opinion, way more than any chick should have to face in her life. I want things to be good again."

"Okay. The fact that Alison is back...how does that make you feel...?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Awesome in one way. Bad in another way." says Hanna.

"Hanna, could you be a little more specific. Please tell me why Alison's return is part bad to you." says Doctor Sullivan. "I think that could be what triggered the slight change in your personality."

"There's a small risk that Ali might start to bitch me around again like she used to. Sure, she might be a better person now, but it's still kinda possible, right?" says Hanna.

"Despite the fact that you are no longer overweight and not insecure anymore it's still strange to have Alison back." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Uh...yeah. Ali was and is my friend, but I still remember when she called me Hefty Hanna and made fun of me for being chubby." says Hanna.

"Hanna, don't worry. Alison's not in command of your life. You are. Don't think too much about the past." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Me is trying to move on, but it's no easy..." says Hanna, now looking like she's going to cry.

Doctor Sullivan notice that Hanna seem close to tears so she says "Hanna, if you need to cry just cry. It's not good to keep things hidden inside."

"Oh my gosh! Me is such a loser..." says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"That's good. Just allow all emotions to become free." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Alison...makes me...like so worthless and..." says Hanna in a weak low tone, still crying hard. "When...lost...Mona it...huge and...sadness...me...help me need, so I can...strong as I used to, back...good days."

"Hanna, so so, it will be okay again." says Doctor Sullivan. "I promise."

"Nobody can promise me that." says Hanna ( still crying ). "Because as long as -A is still alive there will be no happiness for the sweet Hanna-Boo ever."

"I know that things seem dark at the time, but you have to believe that it's going to get better." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Really hope you're right. Little me can't take much more pain, and sadness." says Hanna ( still crying ).

"Your boyfriend and your friends are all here for you and so am I." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Awww! Thanks, doctor." says Hanna.

"You can call me Anne if you want to." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay...Anne." says Hanna.

"Now, please tell me about Mona and how her death makes you feel." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I don't know where to start..." mumbles Hanna in a sad tone.

"No need to rush it, Hanna. Take the time you need." says Doctor Sullivan.

Hanna stop crying and wipe some tears from her face.

"Okay...when I knew that Mona is dead it sent a sharp pain through my heart." says Hanna. "Yeah, I know that Mona wasn't always nice, but she was my loyal friend at a time."

"I understand and the fact that you don't know who killed Mona makes it even worse." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah it does. Mona was kinda like a slut, but she didn't deserve such a death." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you have survivor's guilt. You feel that it's wrong that Mona is dead and you're still alive." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Is that why I'm no longer the happy Hanna I wanna be?" says Hanna.

"Yes, it seems like that's the case. Don't blame yourself. You can't bring Mona back. Accept her death and you'll be able to move forward in your life, Hanna." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I don't know how to accept Mona's death. She wasn't supposed to be killed..." says Hanna.

"To accept it will not be easy. It will take time, but you can do it, Hanna. You're strong." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Really? I don't feel so strong..." says Hanna.

"Caleb said that you are actually really strong. It's obvious that he love you very much." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Awww!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"So how's the difference in your personality changed your relationship with your friends?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Well, I don't feel like hanging out with them that much anymore. Spencer thinks I hate them and Emily is kinda afraid of me now so it's pretty crappy." says Hanna.

"Oh. What about Aria and Paige?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Aria is the one of the girls I still see the most and Paige spends nearly every freakin' moment of her days with Emily." says Hanna.

"I think it would be good for you to try and spend as much time with your friends as possible. Friendship can really help people through difficult times. Aria will be your rock in the middle of the storm, so to speak." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Maybe I should go see Aria after I'm done here..." says Hanna.

"Sounds like a nice idea." says Doctor Sullivan.

"We done with the therapy for today?" says Hanna.

"Not yet. Before we end it, tell me, has your relationship with Caleb been damaged by what's going on?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Uh...no, not really. Caleb is very sweet to me. He understands how I feel, unlike Spencer." says Hanna.

"Allow him to help you." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Now we're done?" says Hanna.

"Yes, see you same time on Friday. Bye, Hanna!" says Doctor Sullivan with a friendly voice.

"Sure! Right...see ya then, doctor." says Hanna with a fake smile.

25 minutes later.

"Han, how was therapy? Doctor Sullivan is one of the best at what she does, at least that's what I've heard." says Caleb.

"Good, bad, both..." says Hanna as she roll her eyes in a casual way. "I'm no fan of the therapy-thing."

"I'd think you'd be a bit more open-minded. Doctor Sullivan was the one who taught you how to break free from Alison's curse over you, remember." says Caleb.

"Yeah and I'll always forever be totally absolutely thankful to Doctor Sullivan for that, but that doesn't mean I love to be in a boring office, talkin' about my life and my emotions and such." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"Caleb, was it really your idea that I should be in therapy? Spencer told you to put me in therapy...I'm right, aren't I...?" says Hanna.

"I was my idea. Trust me, Spencer had nothing to do with it." says Caleb.

"That sounds kinda none Caleb-ish to me." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"I guess so, but I honestly think therapy will do you good, Han." says Caleb in a mature calm tone.

"You could be right. Sweet adorable Hanna-Boo will sure try her best to not work against Doctor Sullivan's dang psychobabble-shit." says Hanna, half-sarcastic.

"Hanna, first of all, you shouldn't call it psychobabble and second, you should let the good doctor help you." says Caleb.

"Okay, I'll give it a serious try then." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Caleb.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

Caleb gently pull his sexy Hanna-Boo into a hug and gives her a nice sensual kiss.

Hanna blush a little, surprised that she get a kiss, but then she smile and kiss back with passion.

On Friday after school, Hanna enter Doctor Sullivan's office.

"Welcome, Hanna. Nice that you're on time." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Hi, doctor! Yeah, kinda weird that little me is on time, cause that don't happen very much." says Hanna.

"Today we'll do a little exercise where you roleplay talking to Mona, telling her what you wish you could have said to her before her death." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Again? That's the same thing as when you helped me to be free from Ali and her curse on me. Seriously? Come up with something new." says Hanna.

"Hanna, trust me, okay? It works so there's no reason to not use the same method again." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I'll put in some effort. I promised Caleb that I would not work against you." says Hanna.

"Pretend that Mona is here. Just tell her exactly what you want. Speak from the heart." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Mona...uh, I wanna tell you that I'm so sorry." says Hanna. "You wanted to be my buddy and I failed you...I walked away from you when you needed me the most. Sorry. If there was a way for me to change what's happened, I'd make sure that you never got killed and that you and me still are friends."

Hanna imagine Mona being there and saying "Awww! Hanna-Boo, my death wasn't your fault, okay? Go on, be happy with Caleb and your friends. You're sexy."

"Thanks, Mona. I'll never forget you." says Hanna.

"Han, you'll do well in the future. I know that you'll grow up to be a very cool sexy smart lady." says imaginary Mona.

"I hope you're right, Mona." says Hanna.

"Bye, sweetie!" says imaginary Mona as she disappear.

"Bye, Mona!" says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"See, that felt better, right? Now perhaps you can move on and be happy again." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Are you saying that I need no more therapy?" says Hanna.

"No, a few more sessions will be good for you, I'm sure." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Okay...little me won't like that too much, but I promise to try my best anyway." says Hanna.

"Good. Now let's talk about Aria, shall we?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Aria and me are really good friends and I really like hanging out with her. She is so sweet and she is there for me when I need her." says Hanna.

"So out of Emily, Spencer, Paige, Alison and Aria, you'd say that Aria's your best friend then?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Maybe..." says Hanna. "It's probably between Aria and Emily for my BFF."

"I see. Aria seem really nice and smart." says Doctor Sullivan. "If I were you, I'd be friends with Aria. She seem to be a very good girl."

"She's cool and sweet." says Hanna.

"I assume you and Aria never get mad at each other." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Well...there's been a few minor lame fights over the years, but nothing big." says Hanna.

"Please tell me about your friendship with Spencer." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Spencer and me are friends, but sometimes she seem to think that I'm not smart enough to do certain things." says Hanna.

"And how does that make you feel, Hanna?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"It's okay. I know that Spencie does what she does because she care about me." says Hanna. "Spencer's actually really sweet once you get to know her."

"Hm, tell me about Emily." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Emily is a total sweetie who's nearly always nice." says Hanna.

"I can imagine that Emily is a sweet girl. Do you think of Paige as a good friend too?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah, sure. Paige is nice and she's an awesome girl for Emily and such." says Hanna. "Paige is truly cool."

"Okay, Hanna. Think we're done for today. See you next time." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Mhm, see ya next time, doctor." says Hanna.

Later that day at the Brew.

"How's therapy goin'...?" says Aria with a smile.

"It's not too bad. Doctor S is actually awesome help. Maybe I'll be normal happy Hanna soon again." says Hanna.

"So the kinda stubborn Miss Marin has decided to not work against the good doctor huh? That's great. I'm really proud of ya, Han." says Aria.

"When I understood that keeping things from Doctor S and work against her wouldn't do me any good, I knew I had to let her help me." says Hanna.

"I like to see you like this, a little more mature, Hanna. If you don't mind me sayin' so, it suits you." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"I'm your friend and if you need me, I'll always be here for ya." says Aria.

The next time Hanna enters Doctor Sullivan's office, something can be half-seen in Hanna's bag. It's Hanna's pink plush bunny that she always had with her when she was little.

"Hanna, what you got there?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Uh...nothing! Shit..." says Hanna, quickly trying to hide her toy.

The reason she even has the bunny with her is that she felt so weak before going to school that day so she took the bunny with her for comfort.

"I saw your plush bunny. It's nothing to be shy about. Most people's had a stuffed toy at some point in their life." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah sure, but I'm no kid anymore. It's embarrassing that you've seen my plush rabbit..." says Hanna.

"I won't tell anyone. Doctor-patient confidentiality is a concept that I respect, so your secrets are safe with me." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Thanks!" says Hanna with a small smile. "Thank God for doctor-patient confidentiality. I almost forgot about that."

"Please tell me, is your plush toy important to you?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"I guess you could say that. I've had it since I was 5 years old." says Hanna.

"Does it have a name?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yes..." says Hanna.

"Wanna tell me the name?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Mini Hanna." says Hanna in a low soft tone so Doctor Sullivan can barely hear it.

"Aww, that's a cute name." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I wanna thank you...being in therapy has actually been good help." says Hanna, changing subject so she won't have to talk about the plush bunny anymore.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Hanna." says Doctor Sullivan.

"So am I." says Hanna.

"Can you be yourself around your friends again?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"I think so..." says Hanna.

Hanna pull out her bunny and hold it close to her chest, just like she often did when she was little.

"Awww!" whisper Hanna in a cute soft tone.

2 hours later in Hanna's bedroom.

"Hanna, you seem much more happy today." says Emily.

"It's thanks to Doctor S." says Hanna. "She's really helped me to deal with all the fucking shit in my life."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"It may not have seemed like it for a while, but I care about you." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Em, I know you care. It's my fault that you and me haven't spent much time together lately." says Hanna. "Life's been crap for me, that's why."

"And now it's better, which is a very good thing." says Emily. "I'm sure that Aria, Spence and Paige agree that we're happy to have the sweet nice Hanna back."

"You're probably right, Em." says Hanna, now being all normal Hanna.

"There's the happy fun Hanna-Boo we all love." says Emily.

The next day in the park, Hanna and Caleb sit on a bench and talk.

"I feel like me again, Caleb. Do I have to keep going to more sessions with Doctor S...?" says Hanna.

"Just one more." says Caleb.

"I can do that." says Hanna.

"Yeah you can, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Awww! Caleb, you totally believe in me so much. That makes me very happy." says Hanna with a smile.

"Of course, you're my sexy girlfriend." says Caleb in a strong manly tone.

Hanna smile and says "Yeah, I'm your awesome woman."

4 days later, Hanna enter Doctor Sullivan's office for the last session.

"Hanna, please have a seat. Today you're free to talk about whatever you need to talk about." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I'm kinda scared that as soon as -A starts doing his / her thing I'll be a mess again." says Hanna.

"Well that is unlikely as long as you have Caleb, Aria, Emily, Paige and Spencer to help you." says Doctor Sullivan. "They're your friends and you can be sure that all of them will be there for you."

"I guess so. My friends are really important to me." says Hanna.

Later in Hanna's bedroom.

"Han, you had your last session with Doctor Sullivan today. Are you back to your regular self now?" says Emily.

"Yeah, I am. No more sad angry me, just happy sweet Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"Well done, Hanna. I never thought you'd make it." says Spencer.

"Oh, why not, Spence?" says Hanna, fake-angry.

"Because you aren't exactly a doctor's dream patient." says Spencer.

"I'm not...?" says Hanna.

"No, you're not." says Spencer. "We all know that you're slightly sassy, kinda stubborn and sometimes a bit too confident for your own good and that's far from the perfect patient, Hanna."

"Yes I am all those things, but I'm also sweet, friendly and always loyal." says Hanna.

"That's true." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria." says Hanna as she give Aria a sweet friendly hug.

"Let's go out tonight and celebrate that we have our nice sweet Hanna back." says Paige.

"Sounds like a totally awesome idea." says a very happy Hanna with a huge bright smile on her beautiful face.

**The End.**


End file.
